


Suffocating

by BenSoloHands



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bakery, Cussing, F/M, Smut, candle shop, dirty candle names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29207271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenSoloHands/pseuds/BenSoloHands
Summary: Rey and Finn own a bakery next door to Ben’s stinky candle shop. Rey gets pissed.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 12
Kudos: 72





	Suffocating

“I am so tired of this shit Finn. It smells like complete ass in here!” Rey yelled from the back room of their bakery “In your face cakes”. 

“I know Rey, but what can we do? He had a legal right to open the damn place next to us.” Finn replied as he mixed up some cupcakes. 

“Everybody is going to think we bake cakes that are full of shit!” Rey mumbled as she walked up to the front door to open for business for the day. She stepped out into the sidewalk to stare at the storefront of her enemy. “Suffocating Scent Candles”. 

“Yeah suffocating is damn right!” Rey yelled towards the candle shop. She hadn’t met the owners yet nor did she want to. Those bastards stunk up the whole damn block with their bullshit store. She didn’t know how they could stand to be in that stench hell all day let alone make any damn money from those foul smelling candles! She then noticed some ginger fuck looking out of the window at her giving her an ugly scowl as he turned on their open sign. 

“I’m going to go in there and give that cunt a piece of my mind!” Rey said to herself as she made a mad dash for the door and walked inside with a fucking purpose. Rey couldn't believe what she saw when she walked in. Rows of ridiculous named candles and several other novelty items. It looked as if some damn teenager owned the fucking place. She walked around picking up candles and reading the names:

My last fuck

Meetings that could have been an Email

Wet dog

Pull my finger

Awkward moments

WAP

I’m sick of your Shit

Dutch Oven

Deez Nuts

Grandpa

Smells Like My Ass

Crazy ex

Karen

Shame

Fuck Off

“What the hell? Who buys this shit!?” Rey said as she put the Fuck off candle back on the shelf. 

“Can I help you?” Came an annoying sounding voice from the register. It was the Ginger fuck staring her down. Rey sauntered up to him and slammed her hand onto the counter. 

“Yes hello, Fux!” Rey said, giving him the evil eye.

“It’s Hux with a fucking H! And you are?” The ginger bastard sneered. 

“Are you the owner of this abomination of a store?” Rey huffed looking around as if she were thinking of ways to fucking burn it down.

“I’m the manager, the owner is in the back adding up yesterday's receipts. We did quite well this week.” Hux replied looking at her with hate in his beady eyes. 

“How the hell do you make money here? It fucking stinks!” Rey yelled putting her hands on her hips.

“What’s going on Hux?” A booming voice came from the back of the store. Rey looked up and almost grabbed her fucking chest from an instant heart attack. Standing in the doorway to the back room with a giant God. Long ebony hair that looked like the lord himself designed it just for her to stare at. Whiskey colored eyes that said fuck me into the damn ground. Big pink pouty lips that could suck your nipples clean off and a nose that could easily find a clit any damn day of the week. 

“Nothing Mr. Solo, just our loudmouth neighbor from next door.” Hux bitched as he looked at Rey. The hulking man made his way over to Rey, looked down at her and extended his hand.

“Hi, I’m Ben Solo.”

Rey held out her hand and took his to shake it. God, his hand was like 3 times the size of hers. Those fingers could probably do some serious damage to her cunt. There’s no telling how big his damn dick was.

“Um hello.” Ben said waving his hand in front of Rey's face.

“Oh um hi, I'm Rey, I own in your face cakes next door.” She finally replied as she removed her hand from his damn bear claw. 

“Oh really? Well I will have to come over there and check out those honey buns of yours sometime. I hear they are quite tasty.” Ben replied giving her a sly grin and looking at her ass. Oh hell no Rey wasn’t falling for this gorgeous beast.

“Look Mr. Solo, I actually came here to give you a piece of my mind. Why the hell did you have to put a candle shop that smells like a fucking litter box right next to my cake shop!? How the hell am I supposed to sell cakes with the hint of cat shit in the air??” Rey huffed as she tried to resist the urge to run her fingers in those silky locks of his.

“It's a free country Rey, I can put my shop anywhere I want. Also we do great business here being right next to the college. A lot of drunk frat boys come in here to buy shitty candles for their idiot friends.” Ben replied.

“Ben, follow me, I want you to come into my cake shop and smell how awful it is in there!” Rey said grabbing his forearm and dragging him out the door. Finn was holding his nose and ringing up a customer when they stormed in. 

“See! Take a big sniff!” Rey said slapping Ben’s rock hard chest. 

“I don't smell anything except you sweet perfume.” He replied as he got closer to Rey to take a sniff. This damn guy was a smooth talker that's for sure. 

“You're obviously nose blind!” Rey replied, stepping away from him. “I’m lucky it hasn’t affected my business yet but I did have some dude come in here yesterday asking who shit on his cake.” She continued as Ben just looked down at her grinning. 

“I’m sure everything will be fine Rey. Now why don't you come back over to my shop and I will get you a candle on the house? I make custom candles as well. Also maybe you will let me try out some of those sticky sweet buns while I’m here.” Ben said as he placed his hand on her arm, rubbing up and down. Rey shoved his hand away and growled.

“Hell No! I dont think I want a candle that smells like your last fuck! Please leave unless you really are planning on buying some of our buns!” She huffed as she walked over to the register to stand next to a grinning Finn. 

“I think I have had my fill of sweets for the morning Rey. Don’t worry I will see you again soon.” Ben said as he headed for the door and walked out. 

“Can you believe that guy!?” Rey mumbled looking over at Finn.

“You want to fuck him so bad!” He yelled as he pointed and laughed at her. 

“What! No the fuck I dont! Besides he probably smells like that damn Dutch Oven candle when he comes home every night! She replied giving Finn the got to hell eyes.

“Bullshit Rey, he looks like the type that spends $300 on a bottle of cologne. Also it’s probably that Hux guy that smells like a Dutch oven when he goes home. He looks like he hasn’t bathed in weeks.” Finn replied as he made his way back to the back room to finish a batch of cupcakes. Rey didn’t know what to think. Yes Ben was hot but his shop stunk to high heaven. Rey rolled her eyes and decided to work on decorating a fucking cake.

As Rey was about to close up shop that evening, she heard a knock on the door and looked up. She saw a small decorative bag with her name on it sitting on the sidewalk. She unlocked the door and picked up the bag. She looked inside and pulled out a giant candle. Her jaw dropped when she read the label:

“Smells like Rey’s Vagina”

A Sweet combination of vanilla, 

honey, sunflower and sugar. 

Rey, go out with me

Ben

456-234-8888

“Holy shit.” Rey whispered as she took the top off of the candle and sniffed it. Damn it, it did smell good. 

Knock Knock

Rey looked up to see Ben looking through the window at her. She opened the door and gave him a reluctant grin. 

“I take it you liked your vag candle? He asked looking down at her with those big bourbon colored eyes. 

“You know it would be nice if you actually sold candles that smelled like this instead of the inside of someone’s fucking colon.” She replied.

“Well come back into my shop and help me make some. I don't have anything else going on tonight. Unless you have plans.” Ben said as he held out his hand. 

“Join me.” 

Rey took his hand and locked up her shop behind her. He pulled her into his shit shop and locked the door. 

“I guess maybe if I did make some more sweet smelling candles it would balance out the smell in here. Maybe the shit smell you keep bitching at me about will not be as horrid.” Ben said winking at her as he led her to the back room. 

“You are so nose blind it’s pathetic. With a nose as large as yours I can’t believe you haven't died in here yet.” She said as she sat down in the chair he offered her at his candle making station. Ben sat down next to her and just stared. 

“I thought we were going to make candles?” She asked as she stared back at him looking over all of the beauty marks on his face.

“Yeah we are but…..I would really like to see how close I came to guessing what that pussy of yours smells like.” He said as he leaned towards her neck placing feather light kisses on her. Rey’s head was spinning. Why did she have to fall for the beautiful smells like my ass candle salesman. 

“Fuck it.” She moaned as she turned her head so fast to kiss him she almost broke her damn neck. 

“You were so fucking hot when you came in here this morning bitching me out about my cat shit candles.” He said as he picked her up and threw her on the table yanking her leggings down. 

“I hope my pussy lives up to your expectations.”

“I’m sure it will. You've smelled the scent…..And now you will give it to me!” 

Ben pulled her underwear off and shoved his face into her pussy. 

“Oh shit I was right! This is perfect.” He moaned as he licked up every last drop.

“Holy fuck Ben! Yes! Inspect my fucking pussy!” She yelled as she came all over his fucking candle table. 

“You wanna sample deez nuts Rey?” He asked as he stood up and pulled his rock hard cock out. 

“So does the Deez nuts candle smell like your balls?” She asked as she got down on her knees and licked a long hot strip from his base to his head. 

“Fuck Rey! Yes, I take pride in getting accurate smells for my candles. It took me a while to get my ball scent just right.” Ben moaned as Rey bobbed her head up and down. Rey pulled back from his cock with a loud pop.

“I see you're a perfectionist. I guess I will have to take one of those candles and tell everyone that that's what my boyfriend's nuts smell like.” Rey laughed grinning up at him. 

“Damn right your boyfriend. I’ve been told deez nuts smell like cedar and fresh cut grass.” He said as he lifted her back onto the table and lined himself up with her cunt. 

“I’m clean baby, are you?”

“Yes and I’m on birth control.” 

“Well, lets see if we can come up with a new scent for the My Last Fuck candle.” He moaned as he slammed into Rey’s cunt. 

“Hell yes Ben! Fuck me into this damn table! I want to soak it with our cum!” Rey yelled as Ben fucked her like it was his last night on earth. 

“I could totally make a cum scented candle after this! It would be a hit with the college crowd!” Ben yelled as he picked up the pace. 

“Shut up and fuck me Ben!” 

He came into her like a fucking tidle wave then colapsed floor. 

“You know Ben, we are going to have to come up with a compromise to this whole stinking up my cake shop thing if you want to continue seeing this pussy.” Rey said as she rolled on top of him tracing circles on his chest. 

“Deez nuts will do anything you say Rey.”

  
  


6 months later

  
  


“Finn, can you hand me another one of those glade plug-in’s?” Rey asked as she set her latest cake onto the shelf. Rey’s whole bakery was covered in plug-in’s and Ben had started selling more nose friendly candles. She even helped him create new scents and they turned out to be helping mask the stench. Finn was also right about Ben and his $300 cologne. Rey didn’t smell a thing from the shit shop whenever he came over to her place after work. As Rey plugged in a new glade refill she felt big tree trunk arms wrap around her. 

“Hello my stench king? Good day today?” She said as she turned around to see Ben’s big beautiful face grinning at her. 

“Yes baby, business has really picked up since we started selling that Steak and Taders scent you invented. Also the “Leather and Embers” scent you say smells like me is already sold out.” He said as he bent down to kiss her. 

“See, I knew I could bring you some more business.” She said as she beamed up at him. 

“There’s another scent I want to work on…..” Ben kneeled down in front of her and pulled out a ring box.

“The hot wife scent.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
